In recent years there has been a rapid growth in the use of wireless devices, including one-way and two-way pagers, cellular phones, personal communication services (PCS) systems, and personal computers (PCs) equipped with cellular modems or wireless network cards. To support this growth, wireless service providers have dramatically increased the amount and the density of wireless network infrastructure deployed nationwide.
The large number of subscribers and the many applications for wireless communications have created a heavy subscriber demand for RF bandwidth. To maximize usage of the available bandwidth, a number of multiple access technologies have been implemented to allow more than one subscriber to communicate simultaneously with each base transceiver station (BTS) in a wireless system. These multiple access technologies include time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA). These technologies assign each system subscriber to a specific traffic channel that transmits and receives subscriber voice/data signals via a selected time slot, a selected frequency, a selected unique code, or a combination thereof.
To further augment the capacity of their wireless networks and provide coverage to greater numbers of subscribers, wireless service providers increasingly are using a larger number of smaller-sized cell sites to cover the same amount of territory. Since each cell site covers a relatively smaller geographical area, each cell site generally also encompasses a smaller number of subscribers, all other things being equal. This allows greater reuse of frequency bands, time slots and codes in FDMA, TDMA and CDMA wireless networks.
However, the use of a larger number of smaller cell sites also increases the infrastructure equipment required by a wireless network. For example, doubling the number of cells sites covering a particular territory generally doubles the number of base transceiver stations, the number of antennas, the number of antenna poles, and the like.
To offset increased infrastructure equipment requirements, wireless service providers seek to minimize the equipment cost, installation costs, and maintenance costs. The use of standard commodity equipment is encouraged. It also is particularly helpful to use infrastructure equipment that is multi-purpose, adaptable, quickly installed, and easy to disassemble and service.
Much of the antenna equipment that has been installed, however, is inflexible, difficult to maintain, and/or custom-made to fit specific systems. For instance, many base station antennas are mounted on fixed platforms that are rigidly or permanently attached to utility poles. This makes moving, replacing, and/or adjusting the antennas difficult and more expensive.
There is therefore a need in the art for improved antenna mounting equipment that is more adaptable and easier to maintain and adjust. In particular, there is a need for antenna mounting equipment that is simple to attach to, or detach from, a utility pole. More particularly, there is a need for antenna mounting equipment that uses standard parts, but which can be adapted for use with utility poles of varying diameters and cross-sectional shapes.